


The Beast that shouted "I" at the heart of the world

by ximeria



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-03
Updated: 2004-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something ...cleansing about a thunderstorm, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast that shouted "I" at the heart of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this came about -- it's not like I NEED another fandom, right? So why? Well, my NC17 Muse seemed to need the exercise and since Jack and Daniel are being endearingly shy at the moment, I figured I'd give them a break and let Jim and Blair play. I've never written for this fandom before, I might never again... ::shrugs:: Only time will tell.

Jim was leaning against the open door of the balcony, staring at his arm. He wasn't sure for how long he had been standing like that, intrigued by how the hairs on his arm were standing to attention. He was careful to lose himself to the sight and zone. Actually, he hadn't zoned for a long time, always making sure to keep in mind what Blair had taught him.

This was also the longest he'd been able to stay still for a very long time, if he didn't count sleeping and even that wasn't the kind of deep, relaxing rest it used to be.

Restless.

Jim wasn't sure that the word really covered it all. For the past week it had been a lot more than common restlessness. Others were picking up on and Blair had been giving him ...looks for a lot longer, but Jim had been caught between not being able to explain and the annoyance because he couldn't.

Late summer and the air was almost suffocating, making the smog almost unbearable to his heightened sense of smell -- even as dialed-down as it was. The air humidity wasn't exactly helping and this Saturday afternoon where he'd planned to relax, he had found himself drawn out, staring at the sky. It had started that way, anyway. First he'd stared heavenwards for ages, then he'd been aware of something very uncomfortable and looking down he'd found the fine hairs on his arm standing on end...

And he kept staring at them, focusing on the minute shifts in each individual hair.

His skin was prickling with the familiar oncoming of a storm. That at least wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but this time... it was mixed with something else, something that had been making him restless lately. It was a growing ache of the kind where the source was unknown and therefore couldn't be dealt with. He was glad that Sandburg had a date for tonight, because if something blew... *anything*, he wasn't sure he wanted his Guide around.

Well, from what he could tell, even with the sky clear and blue, the storm would be hitting Cascade tonight. Maybe it would help to have the air cleared by a good old fashioned thunderstorm? Mother Nature's simple way of rinse and spit...

For the rest of the afternoon and the early evening Jim rarely strayed from the open balcony door, only a few times did he leave it, and then only to go to the fridge to get something to drink or for a quick visit to the bathroom.

Letting his senses drift a little he tried to figure out if the whole thing was as uncomfortable as he'd thought at first. It wasn't really... Though something was missing and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As it were, he tried to relax and simply let the sensory input wash over him.

At some point, as the sun touched the horizon, bathing the city in surreal colors, Jim closed his eyes and kept them shut, breathing in, slow and deeply. The storm was looming, drawing nearer as was ...something else. Since neither seemed threatening, Jim settled for waiting, feeling the electric currents from the charged air caress his skin.

By the time the dark clouds rolled in over the city, Jim was almost lost in the sensation and some part of him was more than aware of how energized he felt, how charged his entire body was.

Something was... well, not quite disturbing him, more... coming nearer. For a while Jim ignored it. There was, at one point, a change in the air currents of the loft behind him, but even that wasn't enough to tear his attention from the world outside the balcony door. There was still no rain, but the air was heavily scented by the promise of a downpour.

"..."

Jim cocked his head to the side. What...?

"J.., ..n ... y.. ...ng?"

Something touched his shoulder for a moment, then was withdrawn just as quickly.

"Fuck." The word was only mumbled, but somehow it pulled him out and back to reality. As Jim turned around he still felt the charge curling around his body, almost unbearable where his tank top touched his skin, where his boxers clung to his thighs.

With detached curiosity he watched his roommate sucking on his index finger, heard the noise, smelt the saliva.

"Blair?" Jim was surprised how rough his voice was.

"Static electricity, Jim." Blair shot him a questioning look. "You're charged, man." The last statement was a mixture of worry and disbelief.

Jim frowned for a moment. His shoulder was tingling strangely; energy like ripples on water when something disturbed the calm surface.

Blair raised his hand, for a moment obviously forgetting about the static electricity, halting his hand at the very last second before letting it drop to his side again. He looked searchingly at Jim, who kept still, partly focused on his partner, partly on a ...resonance, as if whatever had been slightly askew since the storm had blown in was slowly righting itself.

"Jim... you're scaring me here."

Jim swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. For a moment he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to get himself back on track. The loft seemed almost ...insubstantial, the only things that he could get into focus with his senses were the storm behind him, Blair and himself.

Jim kept trying to focus, but unfortunately patience wasn't a virtue in Blair's book. He reached up again, placing his hand flat on Jim's chest at the same moment as the sky was torn by the first flash of lightning.

Jim's eyes flew open; locking with Blair's as yet another current ran through him. Obviously he wasn't the only one feeling it, because Blair's eyes were wide with surprise. For a moment the loft and the both of them were divided into the darkest shadows and blinding outlines. It was as if time itself was holding its breath and the two men were suspended between two realities.

Not sure what was driving him, Jim felt frozen for a moment. Then, as the first drops of water splattered against his back, bursting against his shoulders, time kicked back into gear.

Feeling as if he was being tugged forward, Jim leaned in, the pressure of Blair's hand against his chest centering him.

"J-jim..." Blair stuttered, his surprise evident as Jim loomed over him.

Jim just shook his head slowly as his hands came up, cupping Blair's face. With a soft sigh he leaned in and covered Blair's mouth with his own. He both felt and heard Blair's heartbeat pick up speed, scented and tasted the heat and understanding as firm lips parted to allow him in. Felt the groan reverberating through Blair's body as he sagged against Jim.

The rain picked up, and to Jim, the warm water pelting against his back was almost as soothing as the heat plastered against his front was scorching. Strong fingers dug into his hips and with a growl, willingly swallowed by Blair, Jim slid his hands from Blair's face, upwards to anchor them in his hair as he tried to climb inside Blair through their kiss alone.

Jim whimpered as the storm picked up. It wasn't enough, wasn't enough to taste Blair this way. Reluctantly letting go of Blair's long hair, Jim slid his hands down and took a hold of the shirt Blair was wearing, fumbling the buttons open. Clumsily he managed to divest Blair of the shirt, only to find a t-shirt underneath. Finally losing his patience, Jim grabbed the garment and tore it down the front, swallowing Blair's surprised yelp.

Skin.

Jim's fingers flew over Blair's naked chest, reveling in the texture of his skin, the curly hair covering it seemed to almost reach for his fingers, encouraging his caresses. With almost drunken perception, Jim realized that Blair was trying to pull back to get Jim's tank top up over his head. Every nerve in Jim screamed against it. It would mean that they would have to break off the kiss.

Wrong.

Sacrilege!

Which meant that the top received the same treatment as Blair's shirts had.

Never for a moment letting go of Blair's lips, Jim managed to tear open Blair's jean and push them down over angular hips. Blair's arms came up and around his neck to steady them both. Shimmying a little, Blair ended up with jeans and briefs around his ankles. Somehow Jim's boxers followed suit, flowing to the floor.

Jim slid his hands around Blair, digging his fingers into the younger man's ass, causing Blair to grind hard against him, nearly driving Jim out of his mind. With little effort Jim lifted Blair an entire inch off the floor, putting his foot on the bunched up jeans, forcefully pushing them off Blair's feet.

With a needy mewl, Blair pressed harder against him and Jim walked them backwards, managing to avoid stumbling as they made it out unto the balcony.

The warm summer rain welcomed them, embracing their heated skin and slowly Jim sank to his knees, pulling Blair down with him.

Finally, breathing through the nose wasn't enough and Jim broke the kiss to only latch onto Blair's exposed neck a moment later.

The howl that escaped Blair when Jim's teeth sank into the junction between shoulder and neck should have been more than deafening to a Sentinel, yet to Jim it was a sound that made his insides resonate, vibrate with it.

It just wasn't enough and as Blair squirmed beneath him, Jim licked and nibbled his way down over Blair's chest, constantly aware of the heat from the erection digging into his abs, as well as his own throbbing need, pressing against Blair's hairy thigh.

The rain did nothing to cool the heat of Jim's skin, nor Blair's as Jim felt as if he was plastered against a furnace. Moving downwards, spurred on by Blair arching underneath him, Jim bit and licked down over a tight abdomen, dipping his tongue teasingly inside Blair's navel, feeling the shivers rushing through the other man.

Scooting down a little more, Jim felt slickness against his cheek. Not rain... thicker and with the most enticing, musky scent. Blindly he turned his head and latched onto Blair's cock as it slid against his cheek again. It was obviously not his worst idea to date if he was to judge from the sounds Blair was making.

Unknown flavors exploded across his tongue, and Jim wasn't entirely sure he ever wanted to let go. Yet... even this wasn't enough and with a pitiful groan, Jim let go to nuzzled further down.

With an impatient growl, Jim flipped a pliant Blair over, returning to his explorations. The soft skin behind Blair's balls was treated to a wide sweep of Jim's tongue and the shivers running through Blair's body only spurred him on. Even with the rain obscuring scent more than a little, Jim suddenly found what he'd been searching for.

Without a second thought, Jim flicked the tip of his tongue inside the cleft and felt Blair's body go rigid for a moment. Then, as another flash of lightening split the sky, Blair seemed to go wild and almost liquid beneath Jim, nearly howling as he pushed back against Jim.

The smell and taste of musk and arousal was overwhelming and Jim happily explored his newest discovery, alternating between broad swipes and teasingly hard stabs. No words were said, but the sounds Blair was making only added o Jim's pleasure, as did the texture of the puckered opening and the heat inside.

Blair was twisting and something was offered to Jim, who for a moment blinked water out of his eyes, focusing on the object in Blair's hand. Sun block... the travel size tube was still warm with body heat and some part of Jim figured it had been in Blair's jeans pocket... well, the part of his mind oddly enough still capable of thinking.

The whimpers resonating through both their bodies tugged at him, urging him on. They were sounds, vibrations... not begging words that would have tainted the moment for them both. As it was, Jim lost himself in the rain running down his back, trickling down his chest and abs, the not-quite stinging sensation of rain drops hitting his naked back... Still, the one thing that pulled him back into focus was the moment he slid a slick finger inside Blair.

Every little fragment of will, of self-control was drafted to keep from losing it before he could even get to it. Jim felt the vibrations running through Blair's body, paid attention to the noises. With his free hand he reached around Blair's hip, giving the base of Blair's cock a hard squeeze that caused a long near-scream that was swallowed up by the rain and the ever increasing rumble of thunder.

Jim watched with amazement as he slid two fingers in and out of Blair's body, fearing for a moment that it would never accommodate him. However, his instincts and senses urged him on.

His own slipping control, combined with the squirming and wordless pleads from Blair finally made Jim withdraw his fingers. His ears sung with the sound of disappointment and disapproval that it ripped from Blair. His skin and nerves surrendered to the rumble of the other man's body and his nostrils flared, as, even through the rain, he caught the strengthening of Blair's arousal and want.

The rumble of thunder twined with his spine as Jim pressed against Blair and for an agonizing moment neither man moved, frozen to the spot once again. Then, as lightning danced across the sky, its light painting their bodies, there was a minute shift in reality and Jim sank in, painstakingly slowly.

It was as if Jim could feel every point of need in Blair, could smell the hot spots, find them by taste alone. Somehow, as he opened his eyes he could almost see them as well.

Blair pushed back against him and as if that had been all he'd been waiting for, Jim wrapped his arms around the sturdy frame and pushed all the way in, while his hands wandered from sensitive spot to sensitive spot. The cries ripped from Blair's throat, as Jim's fingers closed around the hard nipples, fueled the part of him that had always know that this was what he needed, what *they* needed. Finally, Jim let go of the last shreds of sanity, letting his senses guide him, guide his touches, letting Blair take his weight for a moment.

Pulling up and back, Jim paused as they were up on their knees; Blair nestled against his front, both of them breathing heavily. Then Blair arched his back, reaching above and behind, latching onto Jim's neck. Jim in turn nuzzled the back of his neck, weaved his way through the wet curls until he found naked skin. As one hand slid down to grasp Blair's cock, he felt the thunder build up. Letting it push him forward, Jim thrust into Blair one last time, pumped his fist around the heated flesh of his Guide and bit into the skin under his lips.

For a split second suspended in time, the beast in him howled along with the ear shattering roar of Mother Nature and his Guide, then everything faded into the night...

  


* * *

"Jim, *please*..." Blair's voice pulled him to the surface, however slowly. The worry was so thick it was almost touchable, so tangible he could nearly taste it. Bitter-sweet.

Jim's eyes flickered open and for a moment he wondered what had happened... then he remembered... A quick look down told him that he was still dressed in boxers and tank top, completely drenched by the rain still falling outside, though it had lessened to a mere dribble.

The frantic hand pulling at his arm brought him about, fast enough to startle Blair, who stumbled back for a moment until Jim's arms closed securely around his shoulders.

Arms pinned to his sides, Blair looked up at him with a mixture of worry and... Jim's lips curved up in a little smile. Why hadn't he noticed before?

"Jim... for how long have you been standing halfway out in the rain?" Blair asked quietly, not fighting the hold that Jim kept on him.

"I was enjoying Mother Nature's little display of power," Jim answered, his voice a little rusty from disuse.

"You were so far zoned that I was worried I'd never be able to pull you back out." Blair's scent was mixed with a little fear now. "I'm glad tonight's date was a bust," he added with a slight blush. "I dread to think of you zoning out like that when you're all alone for a longer period of time."

Jim cocked his head to the side. Too bad that it had been a ...dream? Maybe he should just consider it a wake-up call, sent with love and more than a little humor from Nature herself?

"Jim... you're scaring me here," Blair said with a soft smile. "You sure you're okay?"

"That depends," Jim said, searching his Guide with his senses, wondering if he should or shouldn't... still, his dream had been so damned good that he wanted it again... for real this time.

With a soft sigh of relief he found what he was looking for. As his hand took on a life of its own and caressed the back of Blair's neck, fingers tangling in the wet curls, Jim caught the elevated heartbeat, the flush of heat that rushed through Blair's body... And the scent... If it had been overwhelming in the dream, it was nothing compared to what it was now... in reality.

It all seemed to coalesce into something bigger when he leaned forward, lips less than an inch from Blair's.

"Jim...?" The question was nothing more than a breath, so low that only Jim's ears could have caught it.

"Ever made love in the rain?" Jim asked as he closed in and fit his lips over Blair's. As he loosened his embrace, the arms that came up to shyly wrap around his neck seemed all the answer he'd need, along with the tentative, warm tongue that explored his mouth as he parted his lips to let it in.

Pulling them both out through the door to the balcony, Jim's body sang with the prospect of doing it all over again -- for real this time.

The End


End file.
